Pokemon 5D's
by sirericofeddy
Summary: I don't really have a summary. I was bored one day and decided to write a Fanfic.
1. Prolouge

_**I do what I do because it is the right thing to do. I am a warrior, and it is the way of the warrior to fight superior odds.**_

~ _Paul Watson_

 _ **Prologue**_

"There! Lyra let's go!" I followed a plasma grunt into an abandoned Team Rocket Building. 'Why is he going in here? There's nothing here." I started looking around and came across an old picture. I picked it up and smiled. "We were so young back then. Heh. I miss him." I shed a tear and put the picture in my pocket. That when I noticed it. A tripwire that I stepped on. 'Son of a bi-' There was a loud bang. Then… Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

I woke up several hours later. The sun began to set. It hurts to breathe. I can hardly move, part from my arms and legs being crushed by the rubble of the old rocket building that had just collapsed on me. Another, from the amount of blood loss. Hearing laughter, I started to look around, stopping only to see five men in the distance. As soon as I saw them, my blood began to boil. These five men were responsible for all the destruction in the world, along with my life.

The first man was named Archie. Standing at 5'6", he was dressed in what looked like a pirate outfit. He was the leader of Team Aqua, an organization I took down in Hoenn. Next to him stands an equally tall man, dressed in a red overcoat, wearing thick glasses. His name is Maxie, leader of Team Magma, also from Hoenn. Standing a few feet to the right of them, stood a man no shorter than 6', wearing a black trenchcoat, with greyish-green hair and a monocle. This is Ghetsis, leader of Team Plasma from the Unova region. Next to Ghetsis, stood a man in a black track suit. Meet Lysandre leader of Team Flare from Kalos. At the center of the group, standing a few feet if front of the other men, was Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic from Sinnoh, and leader of their group as well. Wearing what looks like a spacesuit, he kneels down in front of me and starts to speak. "Well, well, well, look who we have here. If it isn't our favorite little pain in our necks. Tell me, what's it like having your life run out as you watch us take over the world?" I could only look at him, finding it hard to speak.

Once I found enough strength to speak, I could only say the only thing on my mind. "F-fuck y-you!" And spat in his face.

"My, my, still some fight in him, I like that." said Ghetsis who was now standing over me with a smug look. I shot him a look that would scare even Arceus into submission. Noticing this, Ghetsis's smirk left his face as fast as it appeared. Archie made his way over and struck me in the head as hard as he could. The pain I felt was unbearable. He continued to do so for awhile.

"That's enough Archie!" yelled Maxie, but his words fell on deaf ears. Archie continued his beating for another few minutes until finally Lysandre and Maxie held him back.

After the beating, everything started to blur. All of the sudden, the west wall broke down revealing a powerful Rhyperior, Aggron and Tyranitar, being followed by a man dressed in black with a red R on his chest and two girls. One girl had brown hair, being covered by a green bandana. She looked no older than eighteen. She had a Blaziken and Venusaur with her. The other girl looked to be sixteen, only with blue hair put into pigtails. I then realized who they were. They were May and Luna, my girlfriends, and Giovanni, my father. As soon as the girls saw me, they ran over to me with tears in their eyes. I tried to comfort them as best as I could, but I also started to cry.

By this time, Cyrus and the others made their retreat, but not before Cyrus yelled " This isn't over Eric Ward, mark my words." And with that, they were gone.

My dad, realizing I'm still trapped, ordered his pokemon to free me, only to have the girls scream in horror. There, I laid with a huge gash across my chest, blood gushing out. My dad realizing how gruesome the scene was, ordered Blaziken and Venusaur to take the girls home. Once the girls were gone, my dad started to try and get the bleeding under control but I was bleeding too fast.

Once he saw this, he started to tear up. Here he was, kneeling down beside his only son, whom was on death's door, with nothing he could do. I looked at him as I sensed him tense up, and tried to comfort him. I told him, "Dad, it's okay. I had a fun life... I traveled the world, made new friends, and I even won the Indigo League. I can die happily now..."

"Eric, don't say that, you'll be okay. I'll get you fixed up, and you'll be just fine."

"Dad, we both know that's not going to happen. Just promise me one thing."

He grabbed my hand and said, "Anything son."

"Keep living your life. Don't become an empty shell of sadness. Keep on living a happy life." "I will son." At this time tears were streaming down his face. I finally closed my eyes for the last time, with a smile on my face.


End file.
